Happy birthday
by AL1ttleTh0ught
Summary: It's Canada's birthday and it looks like everybody have forgotten it. again. but Alfred comes with a big suprise


**Hallo Tsuki again~ So I'm writing another Canada fanfic ^^ I feel so sorry for Matthew, because they never can see him or mixing him to be America… I should know… one day when I was together with Yoru, she was in Canada mode and I in America and then I accidently said 'I can see you America'…. Big fail~ and Yoru still reminds me of it sometimes x3 **

Happy birthday

"Ehh?" The Canadian country woke up, something nuzzlings his side. It was Kumajiro. "Hungry" The little polar bear said. "Kumajiro I'm sleeping" "who?" "I'm Canada, your owner" "hungry" Matthew ignored Kumajiro and tried to sleep again, but Kumajiro wouldn't let him do that so he bid him (not hard) in the side. "Hey! Kumajiro that was mean!" "Hungry" "Fine I'll give you some food" Matthew got up from the bed walked down to the kitchen, Kumajiro following him. After he gave Kumajiro his food he started to make some pancakes and coffee with maple syrup. While he was eating Kumajiro got out of no were next to him with a gift in the mouth. Wait a gift? "Ehh? What's that Kumajiro?" Kumajiro was just staring at him so he takes the gift from him. On a little card there was standing 'To who? From Kumajiro' without noticing he had unpacking the gift and was now sitting with a picture frame, with a picture of him and Kumajiro as little. "Thank you Kumajiro" Matthew said stilling the picture on the table and then hugging Kumajiro. "Thank you sooooo much!... But why should I have that? " Kumajiro looked to the side, and Matthew followed the glance to the calendar. It was the July! It was his birthday! He looked back at the polar bear, that was also looking at him "Thanks for remember" he whispered in Kumajiro's ear. Not that it was necessary, because he had a really low voice. He sat Kumajiro down again and turned around to finish his pancakes only to see his plate was empty. "KUMAJIRO!" Matthew 'yelled' to the air, as the polar bear was long gone.

Now it was 2, and nobody had called him and said 'Happy birthday'. It wasn't anything new but the fact that his brother hadn't called him was annoying. Alfred always called and congratulated him and then he would start talking about his own birthday there was 3 days after Matthew's. Matthew was sitting in his favorite chair with a cupcake (In Canadian colors) reading about his hockey team. They had won over Finland again, 23:20. He was proud about his hockey game, and hated to lose when it was hockey.  
>*<em>Knock knock* <em>Canada looked up. "Ehh?" some on here? No one ever visited him. Okay Alfred did sometimes…. _*Knock knock knock*_Matthew got up from the chair heeding to the door. The knocking continued all the way. He opened the door, looking in surprise as he saw all his fellow nations standing there with gifts and food. "Ehh?" came his brilliant answer. "Do ya like it bro?" Matthew looked at his brother there was standing with a huge birthday cake. "Did you do this Alfred?" he asked, feeling he was near tears. "Yeah! It's your birthday! I would not be an awesome hero if I didn't made a party for my lil' bro? I tell you bro, not awesome at all. So can we come in?" Canada moved a side so they could come in. "Yeah sure, come in". When all was in, Matthew closed the door and got in to the living room where the other was. After all had said happy birthday to him, he found Alfred. Witch wasn't hard after he was were the food was. "Thank you so much Alfred! This is the best birthday ever!" Alfred turned around looking at Matthew with a big smile. "You're welcome dude! And happy birthday~" "Thanks". The two brothers hugged and the he started to sing 'Happy birthday to you' really high and the other countries joined him. It was Canada's best birthday ever and he would never forget it.

**Done! First part was good I think, but the second part could have been better…  
>Yay~~ second fanfic I wrote ^^ Hope you liked it people :3<br>And thanks to Yoru for edited it ^^**


End file.
